The Journey
by matthew fleury
Summary: Four adventures go onward to what seems a normal quest, until...


The Journey begins...

Chapter One: Steel Manor

Jin woke up in the large inn bed, his head pounding with pain from the previous night. He looked around the room from the bed, seeing some odd articles of clothing, but nothing else out of the ordinary. As he decided to get up, he noticed two forms in his bed. He slowly removed the covers from his bed two reveal two bare neko's. They stirred and awoke shortly after, both were extraordinarily beautiful. The seemingly older of the two noticed Jin sitting upright in the bed staring at them. "Do you remember us from last night?" she said as the younger of them stretched out on the bed.

"I have a feeling that I should," he said, running his hand through his flowing black hair. His solid brown eyes gleamed as he gave out a small smile.

"I guess I'll have to re-introduce ourselves then," she said, her gaze on him never breaking.

"What a night," Magnus thought as he broke from his meditation.

He stood up from his position in the middle of the room. His elven ears picked up a faint noise from the room beside him. Lucky bastard, he thought to himself as he recognised the slight sound of Jin in the room beside him. Magnus grabbed his black robes and got his gear on. He felt the size and weight of the pouch on his side. Guess I'm going to make some more gold, he thought to himself. With that, he walked out of his room, forgetting something on the dresser.

He walked down the stairs into the main foyer of the inn. A collection of people hovered around the counter, mugs of ale in their hands. His eyes shot over to a woman sitting alone in the corner. It had been a while since he had seen her last, maybe two or three months.

"Is this seat taken?" he said as he pulled a stool to her table.

"Get lost," she said in a dull tone. Magnus remembered why he had liked her so much back then, she always played hard to get.

"And if I don't?" he said as he waved the barmaid over to the table.

"I'll have to hurt you then, and you don't want me to do that again, do you?" she shed a small grin.

Her golden hair shone in the bright morning sun. She was a voluptuous woman, and her tan skin was beautiful. If anyone said anything about it, she would make sure they couldn't speak again.

"So tell me," she ran her fingers through her hair, "why are you here anyway?"

"Actually, I don't know myself. I received a letter about two weeks ago after I had finished a small job. There was no sign of who sent it, but they said to be at Steel Manor at noon."

"Me too" Jin Walked down the stairs as if he had taken a long peaceful rest. He pulled a chair over to the table and started speaking in his usual calm tone. "We decided that we would go together, just in case he got in trouble."

"Well," she said, "I guess I could go with you guys then, that is, if you don't mind?"

With that, they both shot out. "Yes!"

"There's just one problem with that," Magnus said, peering around the room, "We just have to wait for one more person to arrive."

Jin nodded. He introduced himself to Erika. He didn't want to tell her whom they were working with, he barely even wanted to work with him in the first place, but alas, he to got an invitation too.

Five minutes later, the residents of the bar started to stare up at the ceiling. There was a stomping noise coming from upstairs. "Here he comes," Magnus said as he rose from his chair.

An ogre walked down from the upstairs, the stairway barely containing his huge Mass. His body was covered with scars from old battles and burns accented his dark brown skin. His clothing had mysterious runes and symbols on them, and his pack boasted teeth from different creatures, including one that was a foot long with a hilt and handle on the end.

"I am finished my preparations," said the large ogre.

"Alright then, we should get on our way." He pointed over to Erika, "this is Erika, she got an invitation too."

The ogre reached out his hand to her, "I am Amoth, and I am pleased to meet you." Erika shook his hand.

They walked for a half an hour, until finally they reached a large gate. The building was bigger and different then what they thought it would look like. an odd feeling ran through there body, like it was inviting them to enter.

"Just to be safe, I think we should be prepared to be ambushed," magnus said as two daggers slipped out from under his robes.

Erika put grabbed at her bag, pulling a her crossbow free from a loop. Jin reached behind him at a handle. A longsword gleemed as he removed it from its sheath. Amoth Closed his eyes, and with his arms outreached he spoke, "I am ready."

"I didn't think you were a pacifist," Erika said as she loaded a bolt into her crossbow.

"I shall show you my weapon if we need it," he said.

A large oak door stood between them and the whoever had summoned them to this ungodly place. The mansion was in a state of decay, windows smashed, shingles on the ground. Trees surronding the building were withered away.

The door pushed open easily as magnus led went in. Light came in from the windows to the foyer, illuminating it he could guide the others in. Two large staircases came from both sides of the room, leading up to a secound floor. A long hallway was under the center of the staircases, leading far into the building. A door at the far end the hall could be faintly made out, light crawling out from underneath it.

"I guess we go down there," Jin said, pointing to the door.

"I agree," said the ogre as he started forward.

They walked down the corridor, portraits of the old inhabitents staring at them. The warm glow from the door was closer. As Amoth held out his hand to grab the door, the light faded away, leaving them in total darkness.

"I do not need light," Amoth said, "but I am sure that the humans, and perhaps the elf may need light to see." Before anyone could respond, he started to make some odd motions and start chanting quitly, then louder. Four glowing orbs began to form around him, like fire from a tourch, until finally it was bright enough to see normally. "I hope this will help."

They all nodded in agreement. His powers will probly be need if they called on him too Jin thought. Amouth pushed open the door, revealing a long dining room. It was furnished with a large Table in the center, small cabinets were around wall of the room, and plates with exotic patterns were placed on the table. The end of the room were the table ended was completely dark, and not even the whisp-like tourches could pierce the darkness.

"I am glad you have all made it," a heavy and depressing voice said, "please take seats at the end of the table."

They all walked toward the table, taking seats across from each other. "I have brought you all here for one thing," the voice now toneless "I need you to return to me a set of family heirlooms." The voice faded into the nothingness at the end of the table.

They sat there silent for a moment, waiting for the voice to return and tell more about the job. Nothing came. Amoths voice broke the silence, "and what what are these heirlooms you speak of? I assume that they are of great power, or you would not have called us here today."

The voice responded, "Perhaps, that is, in the right hands they are powerful. Only those that know the true potential of them can invoke thier dorment powers."

"And if we get these items, what will you do with them," Amoth said, "will you use its powers?"

"No, I plan in destroying them when you have gathered them all."

"You speak to soon stranger," Magnus spoke out, "we have not agreed to, nor heard of the terms of our employment."

"Ya, how much are you willing to pay us to get these items?" Jin said, his brash personality coming out again.

Chapter 1 end


End file.
